


The Vents of My Mind

by greenbean82506



Category: biograpy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbean82506/pseuds/greenbean82506





	The Vents of My Mind

Man, I don’t get it. Why do people care so much about grades. Like grades don’t mean anything. At least not in my book. I don’t think grades equals intelligence. I think grades are grades and that's it. My parents don't seem to think the same. They think grades are everything. They’re really not. Like, I get you need good grades to get into good colleges and stuff but community college is just fine on it’s own, ya know.

My dad’s constantly on my ass about my grades and I hate it. He doesn’t understand a thing. Especially with online school. Like everything is so stressful and my shitty mental health doesn’t help either. It’s just like he wants me to work my ass off so much that all I ever do is work. The worst part is if I don’t do my work he yells at me and calls me lazy and shit like that. I’m not lazy I just get overwhelmed easily by all the work. I get that I'm not like the average teenager and this just rubs that in my face. I’m so tired of this life and of constantly having to worry about grades and how I’m doing in school.

For once in my life can’t what I do be enough. I guess not because in my parents eyes not not doing enough and I’m a disappointment and I’m lazy. I don’t even understand why they had kids if they can’t handle the fact that their kid might not do so well in school and constantly get good grades. Their expectations are unrealistic. Well for me at least. I’m not like the other kids. I’m not smart. I don’t get very good grades. I’m not that nice. I’m an extremely anxious person. And apparently I’m not good enough for them. Will I ever be good enough for them. I think not.


End file.
